Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a tiling-display system.
Related Art
The flat-panel display (FPD) has the advantages of low power consumption, low radiation and thin volume so that the flat-panel display has replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) as the mainstream display technology. With advances in technology, the flat-panel display, due to its bigger size, gradually becomes popular in the field of consumer entertainment like the fields of home displaying, outdoor advertising, and exhibition. A common way to display a large size image is by the way of a television wall. The television wall is composed of multiple flat-panel displays tiled regularly.
The image to be displayed on the television wall is firstly divided into sub-images, and then the sub-images individually displayed by the flat-panel displays of the television wall. However, although the television wall can enlarge and display the source image, the resolution of the source image cannot be increased. Namely, images shown on each sub-image are not clear enough.